Withering Roses
Withering Roses - Allegiances Thunderclan -''' Leader - Brightstar (Ginger she-cat with green eyes) Deputy - Spiritdusk (dark brown she-cat with grey eyes) Medicine cat - Shadedawn (grey she-cat with purple eyes) Warriors (Toms and She-cats without kits) - Frostfang - (White she-cat with blue eyes and pink nose) Bluefern - (Blue she-cat with teal eyes and white muzzle) Darkfur - (Black tom with yellow eyes) Jayburrow - (Blue-grey tom with blue eyes and white muzzle and chest) Greenpelt - (swampy-colored tom with green eyes) Shellwing - (white she-cat with tan paws and chest with green eyes) Briarwing - (brown she-cat with magenta eyes, light brown markings, and one log scar on her side) Apprentices - Stonepaw - (grey tom with dark grey stripes) Logpaw - (light brown tom with green eyes) Woodpaw - (dark brown tom with blue eyes) Slashpaw - (grey tom with amber eyes) Silentpaw - (white she-cat with green eyes and dark grey stripes) Queens (She-cats nursing or expecting kits) - Onefur - (Tan she-cat with grey eyes who has Greenpelt's kits, Nightkit, Stormkit, and Wavekit) Redtree - (Red, soft she-cat who is expecting Darkfur's kits) Elders (former Warriors and Queens, now retired) - Flowerheart - (Brown she-cat with pink eyes and dark brown stripes) Alderwillow - (Orange tom with only one eye and white paws and chest) Leafpatch - (Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes, oldest in the clan) '''Shadowclan - Leader - Swiftstar - (blue she-cat with blue eyes) Deputy - Frognose - (mud-brown colored to, with green eyes) Medicine cat - Reedspike - (red tom with light brown eyes) Warriors - Butterrose - (yellow she-cat with pink eyes) Rosewither - (dark brown she-cat with pink eyes) Mintleaf - (pale tan tom with mint eyes) Iceglare - (white tom with blue eyes) Blackfall - (black tom with amber eyes) Flaredark - (red she-cat with brown eyes) Apprentices - Bladepaw - (silver she-cat with red eyes) Sighpaw - (light blue she-cat with blue eyes) Queens - Eagleheart - (tan she-cat who has Blackfall's kits, Turtlekit, Barkkit, and Muddykit.) Elders - Sightfoot - (grey she-cat with brown eyes) Hollowheart - (golden tom with amber eyes) Spiderclaw - (light brown tom with yellow eyes and multiple claws) Windclan - Leader - Runningstar - (Black tom with white paws and chest and green eyes) Deputy - Owlnight - (white tom with brown spots and blue eyes) Medicine cat - Moonfeather - (pale cream colored she-cat with purple eyes and dark cream spots on her back) Warriors - Alderdawn - (red tom with dark red stripes and paws) Weaselnose - (dark brown tom with green eyes) Petaltail - (light brown she-cat with pink eyes) Aspendusk - (brown she-cat with brown eyes, and dark brown paws and tail tip) Queens - Talonclaw - (brown she-cat expecting Weaselnose's kits) Grasswool - (creamy she-cat who has Alderdawns kits, Fuzzkit, Lionkit, and Goldkit) Apprentices - Featherpaw - (white she-cat with blue eyes and grey stripes) Twitchpaw - (brown tom with long curly fur) Lightningpaw - (yellow tom with green eyes) Elders - Mumbleclaw - (dark brown tom with silver eyes) Riverclan - Leader - Oceanstar - (brown tom with green-blue eyes) Deputy - Myrtlefoot - (grey she-cat with blue eyes) Medicine cat - Bayfang - (creamy colored tom with brown eyes) Warriors - Nightwhisper (dark brown tom with light brown spots) Scorchtail - (black tom with white paws and chest) Ashheart - (red she-cat with silver eyes) Leafsnarl - (brown she-cat with green eyes) Queens- Salmoneye - (red she-cat with blue eyes) Splashoak - (tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes) Apprentices - Applepaw - (light brown she-cat with red eyes) Sunpaw - (yellow tom with blue eyes) Dawnpaw - (light brown she-cat with purple eyes) Elders- Chasetail - (grey tom with white chest and paws) Fernfur - (pale brown she-cat with green eyes) 'Cats outside the Clans -' Buttercup (Yellow kittypet with blue eyes and pink collar) Milky (White loner with black spots and blue eyes) REEEEEEEE This fanfic died so I'm daring EVERY fanfiction user out here to make it as silly as possible!